Love with Frost
by PartyAnimal42
Summary: Ryan is an 17 year old boy who is in deep love with Jack Frost. When Jack Frost comes to visit him one night, a visit turns into a serious relationship. Ryan and Jack love each other very much and all they want is to have no obstacles in their relationship.
1. The meeting

(Quick note, this story is about me and Jack Frost because I am super obsessed with Jack)

Ryan was obsessed with Jack Frost. Ever since he first saw him. Ryan thought that Jack was super cute, funny, and ironically steaming hot. He had waited since he was an 11 year old boy to finally see Jack Frost again. Ryan was going to bed when he heard something on his window sill. He walked over to see what it was and... Jack Frost! Was there. Ryan opened his window and let Jack in. "J-Jack Frost!" Said Ryan. "That's me," said Jack. " What are you doing here?" Ryan asked. " To see you," said Jack. Ryan's heart thumped faster than it ever had before. " 7 years ago, I saw your light turn on. It has never stopped glowing. And so I came to see the boy who has believed in me for so long." Ryan was shocked. Jack Frost came, just to see him. The next part was a blur in Ryan's memory, but he remember his legs failing and falling into Jack's arms. When Jack looked down at Ryan to see if he was ok, Ryan could not help himself. He pushed his lips up against Jacks, he quickly pulled away feeling a little bit embarrassed. "You have such soft lips," said Jack. Ryan blushed a deep red. The next thing he knew, Jack was plunging his lips back onto Ryan's. The two fell into a deep passionate kiss. Jack picked up Ryan, and without breaking the kiss laid him on his bed.

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPH IS GOING TO GET VERY SEXUAL!

Jack broke the kiss and sat up. He took off his hoodie and revealed his place chest. Ryan quickly grew a boner but let Jack continue. Jack removed Ryan's shirt and fell back into a kiss. He slid his tounge into Ryan's mouth and Ryan let him. The two boys removed their pants. Jack laid Ryan on his back and laid ontop of him. The two fell into another deep kiss. Ryan felt Jack become erect while the two kissed. It seemed like forever before Jack started kissing down Ryan's neck and chest. He stopped at his boxers and removed them. He gently liked the tip, before putting it all into his mouth. He sucked for a little then took it out oh his mouth. Jack then removed his own boxers. He lifted Ryan's legs to get full access to his ass. He teased Ryan's opening before asking, "Is this OK with you?" Ryan nodded. Jack put just the tip in before putting the full length of his staff into Ryan. Ryan moaned in pleasure, then Jack started thrusting slow then faster. Ryan moaned again, and Jack couldn't help but smile. He continued thrusting, he wasn't quick enough, but he pulled out letting at least half of his hot load onto Ryan's chest. Jack climbed off of Ryan and grabbed a tissue to clean up Ryan. After, he got dressed and began to leave. "No!" Said Ryan. " could you sleep with me tonight?" Jack thought about it. "Fine, but only cause I feel bad for cuming inside of you." Ryder responded with, " don't feel bad but you already said yes so hop in." He pulled up the covers. Jack got in right next to him. "Jack Frost," I love you." " I love you too," said Jack smiling. The two fell asleep with Ryan in Jack's arms.


	2. The return of Pitch

Ryan woke up with Jack gone. In his place, there lay a note.

_Dear Ryan, I love you very much but I have to work as well. I will be back tonight. Love, Jack 3_

Ryan thought that was the cutest thing. That Jack left him a note. Jack returned at mid-day. Ryder hugged him. "Ryan, I love you more than anything in the world. I will always protect you no matter what. I ran away from my guardian duties to ask you this. Will you be my boyfriend." Ryan was speechless. "Yes." He kissed Jack, and Jack kissed back. Ryan made dinner, and the two climbed in bed and watched Harry Potter. At the end of the movie, Jack kissed his new boyfriend and fell asleep. Ryan had a nightmare that some one evil would hurt Jack. He told Jack and Jack told him that he would be fine. In the morning, the couple woke up to laughter. At the foot of their bed, a tall man stood. "Pitch?" Said Jack. "Hello, Jack. It's been a while hasn't it." Said pitch black. "Who is that?" Ryan asked. " I'm here to ruin you Jack." Said pitch. And Ryan fell into darkness. He heard Jack scream his name. In the darkness, Ryan cried out for Jack, or anyone that could help him. He felt something grab him by the waist and drag him. He was dragged into a room with one door. He walked twords the door but was stopped by Pitch. Ryan tried to run but was cornered by a weird black sand. He turned around to see pitch again walking to Ryan. He snapped his fingers and th black sand tightened around Ryan. He was trapped and couldn't move. All he could do in the moment was cry. He was about to speak, but the black sand covered his mouth. Pitch said no words he undressed Ryan no matter how much he tried to resist. Pitch took off his pants. He started to take off his boxers but, CRASH! The door flung open. Jack and North came in and began to fight pitch. Pitch snapped, and released Ryan. Then, disappeared into the shadows. Ryan fell onto the cold stone ground. Jack ran next to Ryan and cradled him in his arms. Jack was almost crying. He took off his hoodie revealing his pale chest, and slipped it on Ryan. Ryan just kissed Jack and hugged him back.

Earlier...

Jack had just seen Ryan disappear before his eyes. He jumped out the window and flew to the North Pole. He found Bunny and North and told them to help him find Ryan. North opened a portal to Pitch's lair and the three jumped through. They ran twords the door where they heard crying. They saw pitch about to rape Ryan. Pitch retreated and Jack ran to his boyfriend. He took off his hoodie and put it on Ryan.

Present time...

"Bunny. North. The thank you. Said Jack. "Where's the bunny." Said Ryder. "Crikey, he can't see me. Eh, Jack; your boyfriends a scum bag." "Hey," said Jack." Stop fighting, we need to find pitch." Said North. Jack and Bunny nodded. Jack flew Ryan home and got him some pajamas. Jack changed to. They two nestled in bed, with Ryan in jacks arms of corse. " I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," said Jack. Then the couple fell asleep.

**Sorry about the short chapters, I will try and make them longer.**


	3. The battle

That night Ryan had another nightmare. This time, it was that he had died and Jack felt alone and was sad. When Ryan woke up, Jack was still sleeping peacefully. _I'm not immortal, but Jack is_, Ryan thought. He looked out the window and the moon was just about to set. Ryan opened his window. "Please, man in the moon. I love Jack and he loves me. But I am not immortal and will die. Please, I'm not asking for power. I'm asking for love. Can you please make me immortal?" The morning was still silent. The moon did nothing. And Ryan got back in bed and tried to sleep.

_Jack did a heroic deed before he was chosen for guardian. Mabey I can perform a heroic deed and the man in moon will choose me, _Ryan thought. He brainstormed all the heroic acts he could do to be choosen. He could save a few animals, find a murder. But there was one idea he thought that just could work. He could catch Pitch Black. _Then, I become immortal, mabey become a gaurdian, and be with Jack forever, _Ryan thought. Jack woke up and kissed his boyfriend. Ryan told Jack he was going on a walk, and went to into the woods to find a good "weapon". He walked for an hour until he found a perfect stick. It was as tall as he was, with the end looking like a spear. It was fairly straight. Ryan thought it was perfect and took it home.

Now all he needed to do was find Pitch. He had heard from Jack about all of the sightings of the boogeyman. And Ryan predicted that Pitch would next go to a volcano about 10 miles away. Ryder told Jack that he had to go somewhere and grabbed his staff and got in his car. He drove all the way to the volcano.

It was nigh when he got there, so the moon could see it happen. Ryan stood at the top of the volcano waiting. He looked at the boiling lava below. _That's where I will put Pitch, he thought. He grabbed his staff tightly, as he heard Pitch's laugh. He saw the dark figure form on a ledge not far from him. "What are you doing here," Pitch asked. "Why do you care?" Said Ryan._

"Well this will be easy." Pitch threw his black sand at Ryan, who dodged it. He ran twords pitch, and threw his staff. Pitch caught it and threw it back. "You're pathetic." Ryan charged at pitch again but stopped. "Ryan!" He turned around to see Jack land right behind him. "What are you doing here." Ryan asked. "What are _you_ doing here." Jack said. " I'm trying to be chosen by the moon so I can be immortal like you and we can live together forever."

"Ryan, I had to die and wait a lot years under the ice before I was choosen."

"But I don't want to die," said Ryan. "I want to be immortal and not die." Ryan started crying. Jack took him in a big hug. Ryan looked up at Jack, and was pulled away from him by Pitch's black sand. He was held in mid air. Pitch smiled and made his black sand dangle Ryan over the boiling lava. Ryan threw his staff but it missed and fell into the lava. Pitch snapped and Ryan fell, "Jack!" into the lava.


	4. The birth of Ryan Burns

Through the red orange liquid, he could see the moon. It was so big, and bright. It lifted Ryan out of the lava and onto the edge of the volcano. It was night, he was alone. He picked up his staff. He remembered everything, Pitch, falling, and Jack. He was now immortal. How long had it been since that night. As Ryan walked around he noticed the ground burning. He looked at his staff. It was glowing red, with a orange color covered in burns. He walked down the volcano and to the lake. He looked at his reflection. His brown hair was now a deep red. His brown eyes where now a buitful shade of orange.

He found a compass and flew north. He flew for hours until he found the North Pole. He stood on the rook of the massive building, looking at the moon. "Thank you," he said to the moon. "You are welcome, Ryan Burns." The moon replied.

Ryan jumped down the center of the building. He had to fly a little bit, and then he found North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and Jack! He landed behind them. They jumped and looked behind the, staring at Ryan. "Who are you," said North. Jack had tears in his eyes. He knew who it was. "Ryan?" He dropped his staff. He ran into Ryan's arms. When Ryan felt the cold of Jack, he started crying too. "Ryan, it's been 12 years." Ryan could not imagine how Jack had lasted 12 years with Ryan. Ryan gave Jack a big deep kiss, and Jack kissed back.

Ryder spent a few minutes explaining to the five what happened when he awoke from the lava. He was now an opposite to Jack. Opposites attract. Jack helped him find a new outfit. It was an orange-red shirt, a dark grey hoodie, with brown pants. Ryan thanked the guardians, and flew with Jack to his house. He knew what ever happened next, he would be with Jack. He did not care that no one believed in him. Jack was all he needed. The two set their staffs next to each other, and climbed in bed.

Ryan woke up in the middle of the night. He carefully got up without waking up Jack. He grabbed his chunk of silver he got on a school field trip. He carefully used his staff to carve two small rings. In the morning he would give Jack a promise ring.

In the morning, Ryan made a waffle and egg breakfast. Jack came downstairs and kissed his boyfriend. Jack ate his breakfast with Ryan across from him. Ryan had no idea how to ask Jack. He decided that now was not the right time and put the rings in his bedroom drawer. After breakfast, Jack and Ryan flew to the North Pole. They flew to a balcony with the guardians. They were staring at the globe. They turned around to greet Jack and Ryan. During their hellos, Ryan was the first to notice Pitch Black standing on the globe. " Well hello again, Ryan."


	5. Raped by Pitch

Pitch saw Ryan in his new form. "Oh my. What happened to you you." Ryan pointed his staff at Pitch, as well as Jack. Ryan fired a ball of fire at Pitch. It hit him in the shoulder. Pitch once again retreated and left. "Well done," said jack. "Than-" and Ryan fell into darkness again. He landed on his back. When he stood up his staff was ripped from his hands. Thenlights came on and Ryan was in... his room? He saw pitch, and the nightmare sand went around his wrists and ankles. Ryan was thrown on the bed, and his limbs were connected to the corners of his bed. Pitch undressed Ryan, through all the screams and cries. Pitch also undressed and took Ryan in a deep kiss. Pitch slid his tounge to the back of Ryan's throat, causing him to gag. Pitch laughed as he positioned himself at Ryan's ass.

"Is this ok with you?" asked Pitch. Ryan shook his head, no. "Too bad!" and pitch plundged his hard length into Ryan. Ryan screamed in pain. Pitch kept laughing as he thrusted harder and harder. He loved the felling of being inside the heat spirit. Ryan hated it. Jack was very gentle with Ryan, however Pitch had no care how Ryan felt. Pitch hit Ryan on the head to shut him up butnit didnt work. Ryan's screams intensified. Pitch kept hitting Ryan until his forehead was practically gushing blood.

Pitch's evil laugh turned into a long moan, as he filled Ryan with his cum. He pulled out. But it was far from over. He sat Ryan up, and put his dripping dick into his mouth. Ryan screamed even more, his tears streaming down his face. Pitch grabbed Ryan's head and moved it back and fourth. Ryan screamed more. After what seemed like hours, Pitch came in Ryan's mouth. "SWALLOW!" screamed Pitch. and Ryan gaged, then swalloed. Pitch took out his cock and got dressed. He got handcuffs and rope.

Pitch tightly bound Ryan's limbs to the posts on the bed. He laughed and left. Ryan cried and cried. He wanted this all to be a dream. He wanted to wakenip in Jack's cold arms. He wanted to foget the pain. But he couldnt. It was all real. And Ryan would rember the pain forbthe rest of eternity. Ryan had been trumatized. Finaly, when he could cry no more tears, everything went black.


	6. Raped by Pitch, but Jack's POV

Earlier..

Jack had seen his boyfriend be taken away by Pitch for a second time. North grabbed a snowglobe and opened a portal to Pitch's lair. The gaurdians split up. Jack ran to the room where Ryan was last time. He found nothing. He checked sevral other rooms and nothing. He found the rest of the gaurdians, and no one found anything. Tooth put her hand on Jacks shoulder to comfort him, but he pushed her away. How had he lost his boyfriend again. His eyes started watering. "We'll find him, mate" said bunny. North opened a portal back to the north pole.

Jack stepped out of the portal and went to a window. As he looked out the window he wondered where Pitch could have took Ryan. "Ahh!" Jack heared Ryan scream. He ran over to the other gaurdians. "Did you hear that?" he asked. "Hear what?" said North. "Mate, I have the best hearing and I didnt hear a thing." said bunny. "No! I heard ryan scream" jack insisted. "Ahh" he heard it again. Jack looked around. He looked at the globe. He looked at where Ryan's house was. There was a light glowing in the spot. Ryan was at their house. Tooth saw it too. "Go" she said. ajck nodded and jumped out the window. he flew the fastest he could back to Ryan's house. Jack walked in the door and it was silent. "Ryan?" he called. No answer. He walked up stairs, and open the bedroom door. To his horror, he saw Ryan naked, tied to the bed, passed out, bleeding. Jack started crying. He untied Ryan, put some cloths on him. Luckily, he was still breathing. Jack felt the soaked bed sheets. He felt something white and sticky. _Cum_? he thought. He also felt the tear-soaked pillows. Jack knew almost instantly what happened. Pitch had raped Ryan. And he would pay for what he did.


	7. First Beliver

Ryan was out for a good two hours. When he woke up, he was clothed, untied, bandaged, and had Jack by his side. He cried as Jack took him in a big hug followed by a deep kiss. "P-P-" Ryan started. "shh" jack said. He continued to embrace his lover in a big hug. Ryan loved the cold of being in Jacks arms. It was a perfect balance to his heat. He continued to sob in Jacks arms. Jack picked him up and carried him downstairs. Jack made some waffles and coffe. Ryan couldnt eat. After evrything Piych had done to him, be had no hunger. Jack evernually persuaded him to eat.

After breakfast, Ryan and Jack flew to the north pole. Evryone was glad to see that Ryan was ok. Ryan explained to them what Pitch had done, and they were all in shock. Did Pitch really want Jack to suffer that much? Apperently so. As Jack stared at the globe with lights, he grabbed Ryan and flew off. "I want to show you something or well someone. "What is it?" Ryan asked. "I know you dont really want belivers, but.." Jack landed in a snow covered yard.

A few moments latet, a man in his early 20's walked out the front door. "Hello, Jack." said the man. "Hey Jamie." Ryan rembered Jamie. They were distant friends. Jamie was how Ryan knew about Jack. "I want you to imagine someone." said jack. "Who" jamie replied. "Well, you used to know him" replied Jack. "Imagine. Deep red hair. slender body." Jamie clised his eyes tring to imagine what Jack was describing. "The most butiful orange eyes. Now Jamie. Belive."

Jamie opened his eyes. He stood there in shock. He stared at Ryan, who casually waved. "Hi," he said "I'm Ryan Burns." "H- Hi!" said jamie back. Ryan was shocked that someone other than the gaurdians saw him. Ryan didnt know what to think. Jamie sure did. Jamie rembered Ryan. Ryan saw it in his eyes. "W- What happned to you?" Ryan knew he didt mean it but it reminded him of Pitch. Pain. Embarassment. Rape. Ryan did not meant to hurt his feelings, but Ryan flew away.

Jack explained to Jamie about what Pith did. Jamie felt bad about it. Even though he knew it wasnt his fault. Jack flew after Ryan who was sitting st the bottem of a tree. Jack took Ryan in a big hug. Kissing him also. He said he was sorry about Jamie. Ryan understood. He was sorry for leaving like that he just didnt want to think about Pitch. Jack couldnt blame him. Jack laid Ryan in his lap. He bent down and kissed his boyfriend again, this time Ryan kept it going. The kiss started to get passionate. Ryan felt the cold tounge of Jack enter his mouth. Ryan did the same with his tounge. Now the kiss was really passionate. Then Jack slid his tounge more into Ryan's mouth, deepining the kiss. Ryan slowly pulled away from the kiss, and smiled. He looked up into Jack's beautuil nlue eyes. "I love you, Jack Frost" he said. "I love you too," Jack replied.


	8. The Promise

Jack and Ryan flew back to their house. Ryan now knew that this was the perfect time to ask. They got in the house and Ryder gotnthe rings. But first he had to ask, "Why did you get Jamie to belive in me?" Jack seemd a bit stunned by the question but answered, "Because I love you. And christmas is right around the corner so its an early present." "Then let this be an early Christmas gift to you." Ryan bent down on one knee, also revealing the silver rings. "Jack Frost, will you promise to love me? Will you promise to always protect me? Will you promise that you will contine you to love me for ever and on?" Jack was speechless. He was about to cry. "I-I do." Ryan putnthe promise ring onto Jack's middle finger, and Jack did the same to Ryan. The two fell into a deep passionate kiss. Now the two were held together by something more than love. But by a simple promise.

**sorry about the short chapter i just dont know how to add more to make it intresting.**


	9. Meet the Heat

When Ryan woke up in the morning, he had too much energy rgy. He left a note for Jack telling him he went on a walk. As Ryan walked theough the forest, he looked at the snow covered ground. Jack had done nicely. Ryan was deep in the woods when he felt an uneasy presance. Ryan counined waling and found a girl. She had bright orange hair, a red shirt, some black jeans and boots.'Another heat spirit' he thought. The girl saw him and smiled. She leaped tword him and knockedn im out.

Ryan woke up on hot stone. He looked up to see about four other heat spirits. "So the rumors are true. Man in moon created another one." She nodded at a male spirit. He had red hair, a deep red shirt, a black leather jacket and red jeans with burn marks. There was something about his eyes. They had an odd yellowish glow. He walked twords Ryan. "He's good. Slender body, cute but in that handsome way. I'll take him." he gave some gold to the orange hair girl. He put his face a few inches away from Ryan's and looked into his eyes. "You're mine now " he whispered. Ryan looked into the yellowish glow. Something came over him, he felt a sudden feeling of love for this strange man. Ryan had no control over his body anymore. he nodded.

"Take him, Flame." said the other girl. Ryan got up and followed Flame. No matter what he thought, his body made him follow Flame. With each step he took, Ryan felt more and more atrracted to Flame. But he is with Jack. He made a promise.

Flame led Ryan into a large room. There was a lava river on one side, and a queen bed to the other. Flame looked at Ryan before embracing him witb a deep kiss. Ryan hated every second of it. He wanted this kiss to be with Jack, instead it was with someone he had never met before. Flame put Ryan on the bed, still holding the kiss. Flame somehow took off his shirt but left his jacket on. He helped Ryan take of his shirt. Ryan still hated it. He did not want to be with Flame. He wanted to be with Jack Frost. His Jack Frost. Flame slid his hand into Ryan's and held it. He felt Ryan's promise ring and took it off. 'That's it you bitch' Ryan struggeled to try and get out of his trace but it was no use. Flame took the ring and threw it over to the lava.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack said cathing the ring. Ryan was relived o see Jack. Jack used his staff to put Flame unconsious, freeing Ryan from his trance. He got off the bed and flung himself into Jack's arms. "Stop getting yourself into trouble." Ryan looked into Jack's icey blue eyes. Jack slipped the ring back onto Ryan's finger. The two fell into a deep passionate kiss.

"What the hell?"said Flame, breaking the kiss. "Heat spirits and Winter spitits arnt supossed to be together. They're opposite."

"Opposites attract." said Ryan. He held Jack's hand and they ran out. They were actually at the volcano where Ryan had died. When they reached the surface of the cave, they flew off. Hand in hand.


	10. I could not think of a name

Ryan woke up in the morning to Jack whispering his name.

"hmm?" said a sleepy Ryan.

"I have to go to the pole, North called. It might be dangerous, please dont follow me." Ryan agreed. "Ill be back in a few hours" Jack kissed Ryan and jumped out the window.

A few hours later...

Jack was still not back. Ryan waited until it was getting dark. Ryan started to get worried. He decided to fly to the pole to see what was up. He landed on the balcony and saw the other gaurdians, but he didn't see Jack. "Where's jack?" he asked. Tooth had a sad look on her face.

"Pitch took him." replied North. Ryan was scared. He knew what Pitch did to him, who knows what he'll do to Jack. Ryan broke down sobbing, and fell to his knees.

"This is all my fault. I shold have come with him." Tooth put her hand on his shoulder.

"This isnt your fault" she said soothingly.

"We have to go get him." said Ryan.

"Not we. Us. I promised Jack I would keep you safe" said nodded and the gaurdians left through a snowglobe-portal. Ryan waited for hours . He played with the yetis, played in the snow, helped the elves bake cookies, and read a few books. All that time he had one thing on his mind, Jack.

After he put his book back in the library, he heard a sickening laugh. He followed the laugh back out to the balcony. He saw Pitch standing there, waiting for him.

"Where is Jack?" Ryan demanded.

"The gaurdians have him. Infact, they are on their way now." Pitch stated.

"What did you do to him?" Ryan asked. Pitch snareled and tossed a hardrive to Ryan. Ryan fell into darkness. He fell onnhis stomach. Whan he got up, he was in a small movie theater. 'The pole has a theater' he thought to him self. He found a place to put the hardrive and pressed play.

What he saw shocked him.


	11. The Fight

It was Pitch raping Jack. Although it didnt suprise him that much, it was still a shock. Ryan almost immedeaintly started crying. He could see Jack's struggle. He could see the pain Jack was feeling. Ryan was going to stop it when Pitch from the video said something. "It's funny because Ryan seemed to like it." Ryan fell on the floor. He could see it in Jack's eyes. Jack believed Pitch.

Ryan stopped the video, and ran out. The gauridians were already there. Ryan ran twords Jack who only pushed him away. "Babe..." Ryan started.

"Dont call me babe!" jack screamed. "Why did I even like you. Why dont you go fuck Pitch. You apperantly like it." jack started to cry, but Ryan was already sobbing. "This...Us... it was all a mistake." Jack turned to leave.

"Please!" said Ryan following him.

"STOP!" jack slapped his staff, which frose Ryan in a block of ice. The other gaurdians looked scared. They had never seen Jack this angry. Jack didnt even feel bad, he just flew away. Even with his powers, it would still take a while for Ryan to thaw from his ice cube.

Five hours later...

Ryan was finnaly free from his ice. All he could think about was Jack. He fell onto the floor sobbing. "I-I didnt like it. Every second of being with Pitch I wanted to just wake up in Jack's arms."

"I know," said tooth. After seeing Ryan reaction she explained."When you got back I looked in your tooth box." she knew Pitch had lied to Jack but didnt know how to make Jack belive her.

Ryan continued to sob. When he got to his house all of Jack's stuff was gone. Ryan crawled into bed, wishing to be in the embrace of his lover. He lay there, sobbing. Feeling left hopless.


	12. The lowest low to The highest high

Ryan awoke in the morning. He grabbed his staff and flew to the pole. He was misrable, he cried all night. The other gaurdians, minus Jack, saw how misrable he was. Ryan grabbed a cup of hot chocolate. "I dont sopose any of you have seen Jack." he said trying not to cry. They all shook their heads. Ryan walked to his room in the pole, and lay on the bed. He got out a piece of paper and a pen. He started writing a letter to Jack.

Dear Jack, Pitch lied to you. You really shouldnt belive him. Trust me, I hated being with Pitch, evry second of it. If you see this, can we get back together?

As he was writing the last line, Jack walked in. "Sorry, wrong room." he saw his name on the paper and took it. 'Well thats one way to get him to see it' Ryan thought. "Your lieing. Pitch just told me you had sex last night." he threw the paper on the ground.

"No, it isnt true. I was crying all night." Ryan sobbed. He fell onto his knees and started begging for Jack to belive him. Jack started to walk out of the room. "Jack. please dont leave me again." Jack stopped.

"You really want me that bad, huh?" Ryan nodded. "Well than we need to sooth this need." He took Ryan into a deep kiss. Ryan gladly kised back. He heard metal clinking but didnt care. As the kiss was getting passonite, Jack broke off. Ryan whimpered to keep it going. All of a suddon, Jack's hand went up to Ryan's mouth. Ryan was confused. He saw Jack had rope and handcuffs. 'No! Not again.' Ryan tried to scream but his sounds were muffled by Jack's cold hand. Wait- his hand wasnt cold. It was... warm. 'Oh shit." Ryan thought. 'That's Pitch discuised as Jack.' Pitch chained all of Ryan's limbs to the bed posts. At this point, Ryan was sobbing. Pitch gagged Ryan with a cloth, and gave him a quick kiss. He laughed as he walked out the door, and locked it.

12 hours earlier...

Jack flew out of the window and onto the roof of the pole. He stubled with his ballance before falling into the snow and crying. What did he just do. Well for starters, he was rapped by Pitch, belived what Pitch had said, broken up with his boyfriend who would probably take it more harshly than intended, and then frose him in a block of ice. 'After that he would never want me back' Jack thought. He cried that he probably just ruined his first serious relationship. He flew to Ryans house and grabbed his stuff, he flew back to the pole and landed in the snow.

He lay up looking at the stars, than fell asleep. He woke up in the late afternoon, burried by a thick layer of snow. He flew down into the pole, he found the gaurdians. "Back so soon." said North.

"What?" said Jack confused.

"You were here this morning, went to your room and left a little under an hour ago mate." said bunny.

"No, i was up on the roof. I just woke up." said Jack. He left the gaurdians confused and started walking twords his room. When he passed a room, he swore he heared crying and muffled screames. He tried to open the door but it wouldnt open. The screams intensified almost as if they were tring to say they were still their. Jack took his staff and frose the door handle and locking mechanisum. It took a few tries before he kicked the door open.

On the bed lay a tear soaked Ryan, gagged and chained. Jack flew over and started untieing Ryan, starteing with the gag. Thw whole time he was crying and saying he was sorry. Ryan husshed him, told him evrthing was fine, and gave him a kiss. Ryan blushed of embaressment, Jack with lust.

"Sorry, I forgot we arnt together anymore. He was hiding his tears poorly as he looked at the wall and not Jack.

Jack sat on the bed next to Ryan. "Ryan Burns, you have made me a very happy man." he knew now was the perfect time."I loved you since i came to your house all that time ago. He pulled the small box out of his hoodie pocket. He turned Ryans head to look at him. Jack bent down on one knee, sending Ryan into a waterfall of tears. "Ryan will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Ryans tears intesified.

"Yes," Ryan took Jack into the deepest kiss he could manage. It was only a minuite or two befor they were stripped of cloths and Jack was thrusting into Ryan. Although it was just sex, Ryan thought it was the best sex he had ever had.


	13. Wedding Sex

It was a few months after Jack proposed. They were still working out the details, though Ryan thought Jack was giving him too much control. He just wanted a normal wedding but Jack kept giving him crazy ideas. They had already settled with red and blue roses, unicorns everywhere, lots of color, and a beautiful vine covered archway to get married under.

Ryan was waiting in his room before the waiting.(they are getting married in the north pole) Ryan heard a kncok on the door. Jack walked in. The almost wed couple fell into a passionate kiss. Jack stumbled back and locked the door. Ryan chuckled. "You ready?" he asked Jack. Hack nodded. They threw their shirts off and did the same to the pants and boxers. Jack pushed Ryan onto the bed. Ryan liked it when Jack was dominate.

Jack kissed Ryan. He kissed his neck, and left a hickey. Jack kissed down Ryan's chest. Jack came to Ryan's hot entrance. Ryan nodded. Jack slammed his staff into Ryan. Ryan moaned. Jack started thrusting. Ryan moned more. He tried to hide his moane by kissing Jack. he clenched the bed sheets, lusting over the pleasure. Ryan moaned again Jack was at his climax. He released his load into his soon to be husband.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The wedding went great. They said their I dos and kissed. It was the after party that was a shock. They were talking when the gaurdian crystal started to glow. "A new gaurdian?" North said confused. "At this time?" The crystal glowed more. A young baby was shown "Who the hell is that?" Of corse, Ryan and Jack knew exactally who it was. Jack shed a single tear, while holding his new husband's hand.

All of a sudden, the crystal figure started to take color. A soft pink, shaggy hair cut. Beautiful purple-gray eyes. And a too-big lime t-shirt. Ryan ran over to the figure and held out his arms. Jack stood behing his husband, hand on his sholder. The baby gently fell into Ryan's arms. Ryan held the baby close, sheding a few tears. Meanwhile the other gaurdians were in awe and gasping. Jack used his finger to get the fair out of the baby's eyes, revealing a brown streak of hair.

"Who?" said Bunny.

"Forest," replied a sobbing Ryan.

"Our son," Jack finished. Ryan kisses the baby's forehead. Tooth was exited, more teeth to collect. Sandy was too, more dreams to give. And of corse; so was North, more joy to spread to the world.

**_END_**


End file.
